


The Walking Dead x reader

by UchihaSammie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaSammie/pseuds/UchihaSammie
Summary: You used to work for Negan, but soon you realized he wasn't as good of a person you thought he was. One night you escape the saviors and come across another group who saves you. Soon you fall in love.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction on this website! Tell me what you think!

This story will take place in the readers point of view

I had one hand on my machetes handle, and the other on my backpack strap.

Right now I was hiding behind a small part of the Sanctuary preying on one of the guards at his post that stood in a dark corner. I knew that he would be easy to kill. 

I didn't want to kill him, but this is the only way out of this hell hole. 

It's kinda hard to see him in the dark but I can see the outline of his body as the dull half moon shines on us.

As soon as he turned his back to me when started to climb down the ladder I snuck over to him. In a swift motion I put my blade to the front of his neck and sliced it. 

I could feel his body struggle in my arms as he gasp for air. He could be heard gurgling. He was choking on his own blood. hated killing people but this had to be done. 

As soon as his body went limp in my arms I gently lowered him to the ground.

I crouched down to his level and peered into his dull and lifeless eyes. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to kill you but I have no choice. I have to get out of here. I hope you'll be in some place better." I whispered to him and wipped away the tears that fell from my eyes.

I grabbed his amrs and crossed them over his chest. I then closed his eyes. Raising my head I made sure no one was watching. Quickly I chopped my machete into his head.

Sure I hate Negan but i am not about to release a biter into the Sanctuary. I don't hate everyone here, and some people are innocent. 

That's just not fair.

I ran over to his post and climbed the ladder. I poked my head over the fence and gulped. It a long drop. I don't do good with heights.

I breathed in and out a few times with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and started to climb down. 

My body wasn't even half way down when I felt someone grab my backpack strap and hoisted me back up to the platform making me drop my machete to the ground out of my reach leaving me defenseless.

I fell to the wood with a grunt. I looked up and my eyes widened. Dwight, he found me!

I tackled him to the ground without a second thought.

"What the hell you doing girl?!" He yelled. I was on top of him and punched him straight in the nose.

He groaned and held his nose in pain. He was laying on the floor. I stomped my foot where the sun doesn't shine.

"You dumb girl!!" I bolted for the fence but he grabbed my ankle, I hit my jaw on the fence with a loud crack sending a shiver down my spine.

I could feel Dwight crawl over top of me. He flipped me over and punched me square in the face.

"Negan will not be happy with you killing one of his men." He growled in my face. "That's why I'm leaving this dump." I spat in his face. 

"Oh how much you'll regret this!" He yelled and punched me again. 

I groaned in pain. He held my wrist down as he yelled out for saviors to come and help him.

I started kicking and thrashing around trying to break out of his grip. My left hand slipped from his grip and I took this advantage by grabbing his blade from his belt.

I tried stabbing him in the neck but he  knocked the blade out of my hand sending it a few inches away from my grasp.

I could hear all of the commotion around us. More men were coming our way.

I tried reaching for the blade but Dwight grabbed it and raised the blade above me.

I closed my eyes tightly expecting the worse, but a shooting pain arose in my left thigh. This fucking bastard stabbed me in my damn leg. 

He stood up a bit more and I raised my good leg kicking him again in his crotch but with more force this time. 

He went stumbling back cursing in pain as he held himself. 

I screamed in pain as I stood up from the ground. I limped over to the fence and jumped only resulting in my backpack getting caught on the fence. Leaving me dangling in the air.

I pulled my arms out and fell to the ground landing on my right side. I got on my knees and felt around for my blade, but it was too dark to see anything.

A light shone above me letting me find my blade. I grabbed it and looked up into a bright light. From what i could make out at least three people were above me shining flashlights on me.

I didn't wait any longer and ran the best I could into the dark and eeire forest where my death may await me.

I couldn't hear a thing, my ears felt like they were clogged making everything muffled, my left thigh was bleeding out and I still had a fucking dagger sticking out of me, my jaw was in some serious fucking pain, my ribs were killing me, I lost my damn backpack and I can't see a damn thing.

I didn't let those things stop my damn mission.

I kept on running and running and running. Not once did I look back.

\--

By now the sun was high and beaming down on me. I leaned up against a tree for support. I held my stomach in pain. Slowly I slid to the floor. My eyes felt droopy. 

So I guess this is how I die. I closed my eyes. Letting the darkness engulf me.

A twig snapping made me alert. I sat up straight and pulled my blade out. My eyes were darting in every direction. But my eyes landed on a silhouette that was several feet away from me.

Fuck, they found me.

The person stepped out from behind the trees but my facial expression didn't change.

It's some guy with messy brown hair that reaches over his eyes, from what I can tell his eyes are blue. His face was blank of any emotion. He held a crossbow that was fully loaded  and pointing at me.

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

With my other hand i searched around the ground for anything never breaking eye contact. My hand grasped a small rock.

I chucked it at him and ran for it.  
I'm not sure if it hit him but I didn't dare to look back.

In no time I could hear the leaves crunching behind me and the sound was catching up quickly.

Soon I flew to the ground as the guy jumped on my back tackling me down.

We both went tumbling down a hill. He let go of me as we both went down the hill. I tried to get myself to stop rolling but with no energy I couldn't stop myself.

I had no choice but to let myself be like a human rag doll as i came barreling down.

I could hear the guy grunt in pain as we'd hit rocks and logs.

But soon enough I came to a hault when I crashed right into a tree with the guy not too far behind me.

I tried to get up but I couldn't bring myself to even stand. 

I laid there holding my breathe trying to hear my surroundings. Just as I expected him I could hear him standing up. My back was to him so he couldn't see that I was fully awake.

He moved over to stand behind my. I closed my eyes, maybe he'd think I was dead or something.

He kicked me in my back. I pursed my lips to stop any sounds from escaping my chapped lips.

"I know yur awake girlie." His voice sounded very gruff. "What ya runnin from?" He kicked me again when I didn't respond. He grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over.

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at him. He was towering over me with his crossbow aimed at me.

"Answer me girl, don't think I won't hurt ya!" He yelled. I frowned and closed my eyes. "Just do it already." I told him.

"Do what?" I squinted my eyes at him. "You know exactly what I mean." I closed my eyes again. "Get yo ass up, I ain't killin no one." He grabbed my forearm and hoisted me up.

I moaned in pain. "Why'd ya have to moan like that?" "Well in case you couldn't tell mister but I'm in a lot of pain" i snapped at him leaning on the tree. 

"Ya gonna tell me what happened to ya?" He questioned me.

"I was running" "no shit" I looked over at him and he was resting his crossbow on his shoulder, he was staring dead into my eyes making me uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Anywho, I'll be on my merry way." I pushed my body off the tree and started walking.

My legs were so wobbly, they could barely hold my weight up. Soon my body collapsed to the ground and I fell to my knees.

"Where's ya group?" The guy asked me as he followed me. "I don't have one." I looked down at the ground. I could see his feet move around and stopped in front of me.

"How many walkers have ya killed?" "Pardon me?" I looked up at him. "How many?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Too many to count." "How many people?" "Why are you asking me these questions?" 

He raised a brow to me waiting for my answer. I sighed. "One..." my mind started flashing back to last night and that poor man I had to kill.

"Why?" I looked back at him. He was still staring. I rubbed my face dragging my hand down to my chin.

"Because.... Because it was the only way to escape my last group." Silence filled the air.

"They did this?" He pointed to me. I nodded my head slowly. He crouched down and pulled out a knife. My eyes widened. "I ain't gonna hurt ya" he mumbled. He grabbed my right leg and tugged on the fabric of my pants, since the were like three times my size.

He used his knife and ripped a hug chunk of my pants off. He then proceeded to rip it into a long strip. He grabbed my left leg roughly.

"Dude, that fucking hurts." I growled at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and wrapped the fabric above the blade very very tightly. 

"I don't need your help." I told him. He looked over at me with his blank face. "I can't leave some die'n girl out here in the woods." He picked me up bridal style. 

I stared at his face as he looked ahead of us. I closed my eyes, finally feeling like I could rest.


	2. Chapter two

I opened my eyes when a searing pain went across my left thigh. I looked around and there was lots of people who I didn't even know were surrounding me while I was laying down on something.

How did I get here? I didn't wait any longer, I started screaming and kicking around. There was an old man sitting next to whatever I was laying on. "Hold her down, now!" He yelled and the people didn't need to be told twice, for they were already trying to hold me down, but they were struggling a lot. 

There was two older guys trying to catch my legs, one of the older guys seemed to be Chinese. and a little boy who looked to be around his teenage years.

"Ma'am, please calm down. We're only trying to help you." He tried to reason with me. I looked him in the eye but I didn't stop my actions.

I started kicking my legs into the peoples faces, I even knocked the Chinese guy down to the ground.  
"Let me go! I don't know you guys. Please!!" I yelled as I choked between sobs.

"It's okay, we're here to help you." The chinese guy got back up and stood by gramps and looked down at me with sadness pouring from his eyes.

The people held down my legs but I was flailing my arms around trying to get lose. "Calm down!" The Gramps yelled. "You're making things worse." 

The Chinese guy held down both of my arms. "You'll be okay. We're the good people." He smiled at me. 

By now my screams were starting to die down, and the after effects of my fit were starting to flow in. It feels like I've been hit by a truck.

"Whats your name?" The old guy asked me while the Chinese guy starting tying my wrist to the metal bedframe. "My name?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm Hershel, and this boy right here." He paused and pointed at the China man. "He's Glenn." He patted Glenn on his left shoulder. "Hey" Glenn whispered.

"These two fellas over here." Hershel then proceeded to gesture to the men holding my feet. "Are Rick and Carl." Rick and Carl looked up at me and did their best to show a nice smile. It's not easy to smile anymore these days.

"One of our friends brought you here. You were badly beaten and running out of blood, you still are. We're trying our best to help you. You need to calm down. We won't hurt you. I'm a veterinarian. Nowadays almost anything will pass as a doctor." Hershel told me, by now I noticed that we were in some sort of prison cell. 

I was laying on the bottom bunk, and that we had an audience standing by the doorway.

"Can you tell us your name?" Rick asked me. I looked down at him and locked eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful blue. I stared blankly into face.

No way in hell am I going to give my name to strangers. Even if they give me their names.

I looked down to my left thigh and saw that the blade was halfway sticking out. They were pulling the blade out. That's when panic set in.

I tried kicking and punching my arms again trying to get lose. The guys jumped back so they wouldn't get hit. I started screaming and crying again.

This time Rick stormed over to me and slammed my head down by pushing my forehead down. I let out another screech from the pain my face already had.

Rick leaned in, anger was written all over his face. "You need to stop this. We are trying to help you. If you don't want our help then get the hell out of here. You'll just be a waste of our supplies." I could definitely hear the venom lacing his voice.

"We have no choice but to do this." Rick let me go and pulled out his gun. Everyone stood from their seats. He raised his gun to me and hit me in the head with the handle, knocking me out.

\--

"Hey" a voice whispered. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like weights were holding them down. "Wake up" the voice spoke again. Then I could feel someone shaking my body gently. "wake up"

The voice sounded like a young girl. I sluggishly opened my droppy eyes. I looked up and saw a girl who seemed to be younger than me standing over me. She had blonde hair tied into a ponytail, her eyes were as gorgeous as the ocean its self.

"How are you feeling?" She crouched down to my level. It was kind of hard to see her, i could see some light coming through the barred windows from what i assume is the moon and stars shining high above us.

What really stood out from her were her blue eyes. The moon was shining on her eyes, making them look like they glow and twinkle with the stars in the dark night.

"Peachy" I forced myself to smile through the pain. "I'm Beth by the way, and that was my Daddy helping you earlier." She smiled at me flashing her white pearls.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to you?" She cocked her head to the side. I broke eye contact and looked down at my body, only noticing then that I was still tied down, but my wounds seemed to be sutured up. 

"I was attacked." I mumbled trying not to give to much away. For all I could know she could be working for Negan. All of these people.

"You were hurt pretty badly. Daddy didn't think you were gonna make it." I heard her say next to me. I nodded my head not knowing how to respond. "You had a dagger sticking out of your leg, we're pretty sure you fractured some of your ribs and your jaw. You're going to have some nasty scars, but who knows, maybe they'll dissappear after a while." She shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"You should sleep some more, Daddy will be down here pretty soon to check on you." I watched her walk over to the door that was made of bars. It opened with a loud but slow creak. She stepped to the other side of the door and closed it.

She waved at me then disappeared into the dark.

I did not want to go back to sleep. I don't know what they'll do to me as I sleep. I'm very vulnerable right now. But at least I'm out of there.

I don't know how long it had been but the sun was starting to crack through the night. I must have laid here for hours stuck in my own thoughts. Listening to my own worries.

A knock at my door caught my attention. Turning my gaze to my door I saw Hershel and Rick.

They opened the door, Hershel was the first one to speak. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" Hershel crouched down to my level and starting unwrapping the dressing for my thigh.

"A lot better, thank you for your help. As soon as am better I'll out of your guys hair." Rick looked over at me, tearing his gaze away from Hershel.

"You don't need to leave, we'd be happy to have you join us." Rick rested his hand on his belt where he had a gun. I shook my head. "No its okay, I don't want to be a burden." Secretly I did want to stay but I didn't want to seem greedy by accepting his offer right away.

"It's alright, you shouldn't be out there if you're injured and you're by yourself. Aren't you?" He took a few steps closer to me. I looked down to Hershel watching him disinfectant my wound. Man it looks nasty. Gross.

"If it's alright with the rest of your group." I smiled up at him. Rick moved to sit at the foot of my bed.

"I did have a group but I left." He nodded his head at me. "Why did you leave? Did they hurt you?" We all turned our heads to the door where our new guest stood.

It was the little boy again, I may or may not have forgotten his name. 

I chuckled at his question. "That's hard to answer, I left because they were bad people. I didn't leave because they hurt me, but for other reasons. They didn't hurt me till I made my great escape. That's when that other guy found me. The guy with crossbow." The little boy opened the door and stood by Rick.

"Maybe we shouldn't have her here then. What if they're looking for her and we get in big trouble." The boy reasoned to Rick.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think they'll be looking for me. They probably think I'm dead and just roaming around and about in the forest. The did a big number on me, and I fell off a high platform to escape my attackers nearly killing myself." They all turned to look at each other.

I pulled at wrist, "why am I tied?" I asked them. "You were going crazy, screamin and kickin around like a lunatic. Don't you remember?" Hershel asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I did?" I could feel my blood rushing to my face. How embarrassing.

Rick laughed at me and started untying my legs while the boy worked on my wrist. Hershel helped me to sit up on my bed making my head spin. 

"You were going crazy, my Dad had to knock you out to stop you from hurting our friend." The boy said pointing to Rick, who I guess is his Dad.

"I am so sorry. I-I don't even remember doing that." I looked down at my hands and started fidgeting with my fingers. "It's okay, as long as you can pull your weight around here, it'll be okay." Rick assured me.

"We don't have a big group, but it'll be safe here. Our group used to be bigger but thangs happened and not everyone made it out alive." Rick said folding his arms over his chest.

"Anways, are you able to sit up on your own?" Hershel asked me. He let go of my shoulders letting my body slump over a bit, but still sitting up on its own. I nodded my head. "I think I got this." 

"When I get better I can help you guys go and scavenge for food. I'm really good at that." I spoke. Rick raised an eyebrow. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself. First when need to get you better. Then we can talk about what you can do."  Hershel spoke for Rick.

"What I'm really worried about is your leg." He pointed to my leg. "It looks real bad right now. The cut was a clean cut, but you had the knife in your leg longer than you should have. You shouldn't have had it in your leg in the first place." Hershel stood from his spot and stood next to Rick.

"Rick." A woman poked her head into the room. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. I could see Rick's face light up when he saw this woman.

She averted her eyes to me. "Oh she's awake. Can y'all come here real quick. The three of y'all." She pointed her slender finger to the men.

"Rest up please" Rick squeezed my shoulder and all three of them left with the mysterious woman.

I wasn't even alone for a few minutes till someone entered my room again. 

It was the crossbow guy. His dark hair covered his eyes and he still had his crossbow resting on his right shoulder.

We just stared at each other. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Thank you for saving me out there. Even though I attacked you." 

He mumbled something in response but I couldn't quite catch what he said. "Names Daryl." He moved the hair from his eyes a bit. 

"I'm (Y/N)..."


End file.
